


Unfinished Business

by Amazon18



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon18/pseuds/Amazon18
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ACT II ON!  Just lengthening some interactions between Jin and Yuna.  Brief appearance of Taka.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

There had been a pull between them the moment she stabbed that Mongul in the neck after saving him from the beach. Yuna was an impressive women with a fire spirit; it drew him in like a moth. Jin kept his appreciation turned affection in the back of his mind. He needed focus, not distractions if he was going to save his home.  
When they did get a small chance to relax before an impending battle, he found himself at the top of the Lighthouse with Yuna. She had a strong wall between them from the beginning, and Jin (the ever respectful Lord) would never press. He honestly didn’t think he would live much longer, his hope was that he lived long enough to see the Khan’s head on display and the Moguls driven from their island... and maybe... no. To his surprise she didn’t want him to leave, she wanted him to join her. They shared sake, spoke and laughed like old friends. He liked this side of Yuna, the one behind the wall.  
By the fifth bottle he was loosing his lordly control. He found himself staring longer than he should after she finished talking, allowing his hold to linger on the bottle as he passed it to her. His imagination began to confuse his eyes as well. He thought he would see her smile and blush at his longer stares, though no doubt the blush was on both their cheeks from the drink. She didn’t seem to mind their longer passes of the sake as their fingers touched more and more often, or maybe she didn’t notice.  
At the end of the sixth Jin knew he had to walk away. He had forgone trying not to stare and was trying to keep his stare at her face not her lips, but poorly. Yuna was starting to let him into her pain, and he wanted to comfort her.  
‘Nope. Time to go.’  
When he tried to stand he wobbled and had to brace himself on the railing to keep from falling. Yuna laughed at his plight, a sweet happy sound, not her usually angry forced laugh. She stood up with her own struggle, but managed to stand without help and smiled triumphantly. She never looked so lovely and he was almost overcome with the impulse to grab and kiss her.  
‘Really need to rest’ Jin thought to himself as he tried to pass off the moment as sway from the alcohol not a lapse in judgement.  
“I should go to my mat, tomorrow will be here before we know it.” He looked into her eyes and had to push down the urge again, so he took a step toward the ladder, trying to walk as straight as he could.  
Yuna grabbed his arm to stop him, probably more strongly then she meant to, which resulted in Jin spinning quickly and attempting to grab Yuna to stabilize himself, while Yuna tried to grab Jin to keep him from falling over. For two trained warriors their crumpled limbs and laughter would have been incredibly comical to anyone who would have seen them, but they were alone; a thought that entered both of their hazy minds when their laughter died out and they realized the position they had found themselves in.  
Jin was sprawled out on his back with Yuna over him, straddling his thigh, one arm under his left shoulder and her right hand by his face with her weight supported on her elbow, faces inappropriately close.  
‘Oh honor be damned’  
Jin lifted his hand and placed it on the side of her face; if she didn’t want his advances, Jin wanted to make sure it would be easy to back away, even in their compromised position. But she didn’t move, and he swore he heard her hold her breath.  
“Yuna, I...” Jin didn’t know what he was trying to say. Ask for some kind of permission?  
“Jin?”  
At a loss for what to say, and she obviously didn’t mind the position they were in, he gently pulled her face to him for a light kiss. When Jin set his head back down on the wood, they both let a large grin spread across their faces. The His finger tips lightly spread across her face and pushing her bangs behind her ear.  
“Yuna.”  
She chuckles.  
“Jin?”  
They both started to giggle as Jin brought her down to his chest running his fingers through her hair. Yuna seemed equally satisfied to run her fingers over his shirt and neck just enjoying the closeness they both desired as they started to quietly slip off to sleep.

***

The next morning they both awoke to someone yelling as they came up the ladder of the light house. They both startled awake, instinctively grabbing each other.  
“Yuna? Are you still passed out up here? I told you not to drink so much.” Taka’s voice loudly rang out.  
“Damn you Taka.” Yuna said as she quickly pushed herself out of Jin’s arms.  
Jin didn’t recover as quickly. After Yuna had stood up he looked around a moment longer to gather his bearings before standing. He spared one glance at her face for some kind of reaction, but she was focused on not looking like she had just woken up in the Ghost’s arms.  
“Yuna have you seen Lord Sak-“  
When Taka poked his head up, all his eyes saw his sister and his lord discussing the day’s battle.  
“There you two are! People are looking for you my Lord. If you both hurry with me we can still get some breakfast!” He smiled before ducking back down the latter.  
They both stood in silence not looking at each other.  
‘Way to go Jin, drink too much, be inappropriate with one of your closest allies right before a battle, brilliant.’  
“Yuna I apologize for my behavior last night, know that I only hold the greatest respect for you.” He said quickly while pretending to fasten his weapons to himself before moving for the ladder to make as dignified of an exit as he could.  
“So it was nothing then.” He could hear the wall lifting between them again, to cover the hurt.  
Jin walked over to her and pulled her into his arms again, encompassing her protectively.  
“I would die for you.” He said lifting Yuna’s chin to look into her eyes.  
“Do not think it was nothing. You are everything to me.”  
They both seemed startled by his declaration. Jin, having not dwelled of his thoughts of Yuna, didn’t realize the depth of his feeling until that moment. Yuna was also speechless, but where words fail actions succeed.  
They both came together for another kiss, this one with clear minds and intentions. The kiss was deeper than the night before, as a little of their passion for one another began to show through, but it had to be nearly as quick.  
When they parted it was Yuna’s turn to speak as she fiddled with his shirt.  
“You had better not die today, Jin Sakai.”  
He smiled.  
“Not when I have unfinished business.”  
Yuna smiled to herself before turning to descend the latter and hoping they would get some breakfast before it was all gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS

The night Taka died they both were stricken with grief. After they buried him on the cliff so he would always look out on the ocean, they went back to camp in a heavy silence. Neither wanted to join the waiting army so they sat a little ways outside for a little privacy to grieve. Jin made a small fire but mostly to keep busy. Yuna just stared into nothing as he moved.  
Without words Jin laid down on his mat with is arm laid out, an invitation Yuna quietly accepted as she curled into his side.  
Neither was sure how long they laid in silence, or when Yuna’s quiet sobs turned to tortured muffled cries into his chest. As Jin cradled her, his own silent tears ran down his face.  
Somewhere between cries Yuna’s hand slipped up to Jin’s cheek, her thumb rubbing his tears away. Jin leaned into her touch, he was overcome with her gentleness, that she was comforting him with Taka’s death.  
He looked down stroking her hair. As their eyes met Yuna pushed forward and kissed him fiercely. Jin accepted her lips and crushed her body to him. Their tongues went back and forth battling for dominance, neither yielding. Jin’s gentle stroking of Yuna’s hair turned into a grasp of the back of her neck, holding her close to his face.  
When Yuna pulled on Jin’s hair he let out an groan. He responded by grabbing her hip and shifting their positions so that she was under him.  
Jin stared down at her as they both panted. Yuna could feel her affect on Jin as he laid between her legs but supported a majority of his weight on his arms. Jin broke the silence for the first time since they left Taka’s grave, resting his forehead on hers.  
“Not like this Yuna.” He said quietly, voice full of pain.  
Yuna had a confused look on her face that quickly turned to anger. She tried to push Jin off of her but he stayed firm, same look of sadness and pain. When he wouldn’t move she began to try to strike and kick him off.  
“Get off of me then!” She yelled in his face as he fought to keep her from hitting anything too vital.  
Jin ignored her demand and instead gripped her tighter to himself. Yuna started thrashing in response but her strength was already drained from the day, both physically and mentally. Tears started to run down her face again as she screamed.  
“I hate you Jin Sakai!”  
“Don’t touch me!”  
“This is your fault! You started this and now you don’t care? We’re all just expendable to you aren’t we?! Just to be tossed aside like nothing. Typical Samurai! Get OFF!”  
By now she had clutched his shirt and began to weep. They stayed like that until Jin was convinced she wasn’t going to attack him and then he laid on his side pulling her into him again.  
They laid there in silence. Jin had wrapped his body as much around her as he could. They looked at each other after a moment before Jin sat up and looked off into the distance.  
“I’m sorry Yuna, for my selfishness.”  
“Selfishness?” Yuna asked, confused as she sat up next to him.  
“I.. I wanted to comfort you, in anyway you wished.” He gave her a quick sideways glance as a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
‘The bashful Samurai.’ Yuna thought you herself.  
“But?” Yuna asked, not unkindly.  
“This ... it should be about us, not Taka.” The pain was thick in his voice as he held back his own emotions. He was still Samurai, he would not allow his sorrow to control him.  
Yuna didn’t respond right away. The thought of Taka was still too fresh. But once she had collected herself enough to respond she spoke.  
“That isn’t selfish, it’s considerate.”  
Jin took her hand in his.  
“I think, I need to be alone.” Yuna said.  
Jin was concerned he had offended her, but when he moved to leave she still held onto his hand. He looked at her as fresh tears began to fall down her face.  
“Thank You”  
“Get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming, you have been warned.

The final night. Tomorrow the Khan falls, there was no alternative, no matter the cost.  
Jin checked in with all his allies, his family in tragedy. He always checked on Yuna last, so their time was only limited by them.  
They both knew their feelings for each other, no need to waste precious time beating around the bush.  
“Let’s sit here, for a while longer.”  
The camp had mostly thinned out, everyone trying to get what rest they could. They were essentially alone. They fell into an easy calm. They talked about everything and nothing all at once. Like normal lovers making up for lost time.  
When the conversation came to a lull Jin mustered his courage and changed the subject. “Yuna, I would make a request, and I apologize for the forwardness of its nature.”  
“Jin, you know you don’t have to stand on ceremony with me right? A lowly peasant thief.”  
She had meant it as a joke to lighten the situation for him, but instead he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly so that he was looking straight into her eyes.  
“Yuna, you are not lowly in any way, you are everything.” His tone left no room for argument. But his face and grip softened.  
“I meant what I said before, and I would like to selfishly ask for a moment for us.”  
Yuna was surprised, but she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.  
“Could I also be selfish and want the ghost for myself. If not for one night?”

***

They slipped over to their mats quietly as to not wake anyone. Everyone was huddled up together in the main temple for warmth but Yuna and Jin were far more concerned about privacy that warmth; they would have that covered.  
It wasn’t difficult to find a house that was empty. A dormitory for the monks was perfect. Jin laid out their mats and Yuna started a small fire in the pit.   
Jin walked up behind her and kneeled by her side. He gently took her hand in his and began to inspect it carefully, rubbing his thumbs along her palm and wrist. When he seemed satisfied he lightly kissed her finger tips. Yuna inhaled slightly, anticipation starting to grow.  
When he moved his lips to her wrist he spared a glance at her face. Her eyes were starting to become heavy lidded, and a sensual smile was starting to appear on her features.  
“Yuna, you are so beautiful, strong, I have wanted to tell you for so long.”  
Her pulled her to his lips for a kiss. He started gently but the fever was growing quickly between them.  
As he became more bold with his tongue, Yuna had snaked both of her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into his hair, her grip strengthening with their passion.  
Jin’s honorable demeanor faded quickly, much to the pleasure of Yuna. She expected Jin to be a more of a reserved lover. He was so stoic and focused normally, but his hunger broke through his Ghost shell.  
He grabbed her hips roughly pulling her onto his knees. Not to be outdone Yuna pushed him down in his back, straddling his waist. A smile spread across his face. His excitement soared.  
Yuna could feel his arousal along her back side, which pulled her own wicked grin as she ground her self down lightly pushing back against him. He groaned loudly and grabbed her hips roughly.   
“You make it difficult...”  
“To what Jin?” She asked in a sultry voice once a gain grinding her hips.  
Another moan while he closed his eyes, still pulling on his failing self control. When he opened them again his look was hungry.  
“To not rip your clothes off and take you like I have dreamed about.”  
Yuna just smiled wickedly as she slowly began removing her furs. Jin watched with restraint, but his hands began to slowly move up and down her thighs. His thumbs messaging closer and closer to her core.  
“Are you concerned you are going to hurt me?” She asked with a mocking tone while slowly lifting her shirt over her head. Her torso lengthened slowing revealing her breasts.   
Jin didn’t miss a beat, moving his hands from her thighs to her breasts, massaging them gently. She was slim, but her body was strong. He stopped the attention her was paying to her breasts and started moving his hands over her skin, exploring, memorizing. Yuna tilted her head back and enjoyed the feeling of his callous hands moving along her skin. Jin ran his fingers around every scar and bruise. When he looked up at her he had a worried look.  
In a low voice he said, “I am concerned about reminding you-“  
Yuna’s lips went to his to silence his train of thought. Jin didn’t resist and kissed her back moaning with a restrained vigor.  
Yuna ran her hands along his unshaven chin up to tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling as she began to grind against him again, this time lower so he was rubbing up against her ever increasing wet pants. Her hand released its grip to roam down his chest and began to untie his robes.  
“This is about us. Our selfish moment. Nothing else matters.” She said between wet passionate kisses.  
“I want you, Jin Sakai, so take me.”  
He needed no more convincing. He grabbed her hips as he sat up quickly, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting the pink bud. Yuna gasped in surprise and pleasure gripping Jin’s hair harder.  
Jin growled deep in his throat, he gripped her hips hard and started to move more aggressively. His nibbles turned into bites and with Jin’s encouragement Yuna ground down on his hardening member. With a quick nip he switched to her other breast.  
“Jin!” She almost squeaked but she ground herself harder onto him.  
Yuna reveled in the sensations. She didn’t hold of lost of expectations for this experience but she didn’t expect this. Not that it was unwelcome. Yuna was a strong woman, she had to be the one in charge to get anything done. She would not give that control to him but Jin’s was taking it and it made the heat in her belly flare.  
Then it was the issue of Jin’s clothing. Having already removed his outer layers Yuna ran her hands up and down his toned torso. He had a litany of scars and wounds, many she had bandaged herself. She likes the feel of his skin, hot to the touch, lit by their passion.  
When she raked her nails lightly along his back, he bit her other breast with a growl.  
Before Yuna could respond he moved one arm behind her back, tipping her backwards while his other hand grabbed the waist of her pants and pulled. His mouth was on hers as he struggled one handed to finish stripping her.  
She chuckled at his plight, but slowly moved her right hand down his chest, allowing her to Fingers to trace his collar bone, a circle around his hardened nipple. When her hand reached his abdomen she let her fingers spread so that her palm was moving down his muscles.  
Jin’s fierce kisses began to become erratic, as he threw her offending clothing to the side. He moved his hand from behind her back to side, and when her fingers crossed his belt line he drew in a breath and closed his eyes.  
Another moan.  
Her hands traveled painfully slow until the tips brushed along the smooth skin of his now rock hard member. She wrapped her hand around him, feeling his size and weight; it felt good in her hand.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her like she was the only beautiful thing that existed in the universe.  
“Yuna.” He growled out in a primal tone filled with need.  
Yuna was looking forward to making Jin tremble under her touch, but he had other plans. He grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers then held it up about her head. With his other hand he quickly removes his final pieces of clothing all while pining her to the ground with a brutal kiss.   
Yuna was burning, inside and out. His kiss, his touch, it was like Jin was following a map leading him where she wanted him to go.  
When Jin had freed himself of the last bit of clothing between them he balanced his weight on his elbow and his knees. Yuna brought her knees up along his sides pushing her soaked lips up toward his waiting manhood.  
They stared at one another, their breathe mixing with the rise and fall of their chests in unison.  
Jin kissed her lovingly, sweetly, as he leaned himself against her ever so slightly. Yuna tipped her hips and wrapped her legs loosely around his legs, trying to bring him closer. She didn’t want to wait anymore.  
He was here with her.  
Jin leaned down and placed slow nips and kisses along her shoulder and neck. She could fee his grin on her skin as teased her.  
Despite her encouragement Jin slowly drew himself up and down her wet folds, his tip catching her entrance before moving on, each time earning him a gasp.  
Yuna gave him an irritated look.  
“I’m not a patient woman Jin Sakai.” Her voice betrayed her need, and her hips tried to gain control and keep him from moving like they had a mind of their own.  
He chuckled in response, “But I am a patient man.”  
He nibbled her ear and whispered, “I love you Yuna.”  
Before she could respond or even think, he entered her. She instantly arched her back threw her head back and moaned loudly.   
Jin inhaled sharply and squinted his eyes in concentration. She felt so good, wet, warm and tight, he had to focus for a moment not to cum inside her like a teenager.  
“Jin- ah!” Yuna knocked her head back again as he began to move.  
Jin started with a measured strong pace, but with Yuna’s encouraging moans and cries, he began to move faster and more forcefully. Yuna met his thrusts but could tell he was holding back.  
“Harder.” She whispered huskily.  
Jin growled and wrapped one of her legs around his hip and the other over his shoulder. He shifted his grip around her hips and Yuna stopped being able to see straight. As Jin pounded into her over and over both of their voices were lost in a mixture of moans, gasps and pleas.  
Yuna felt herself beginning to crest so she tangled her fingers into his hair and cried out.  
“Please Jin! Yes! Jin!”  
He wrapped himself around her as she tensed, devouring her cries with his hungry mouth, as she came undone under him. Seeing the sated look on her beautiful face was all he could take before his pace became erratic and he too was chanting her name as he came deep inside her.   
He rested his forehead on hers as he caught his breath.   
“Yuna.” Jin whispered her name so quietly, so gently, Yuna almost wanted to cry.  
Jin kissed her lightly before removing himself from her with a groan. Yuna provided a small sound of protest but her euphoric haze had made her sleepy.  
Jin rolled to his back and pulled Yuna into his side resting her head on his chest. Yuna willingly snuggled into him, her hand lazily tracing his muscles and scars. A comfortable silence fell on them as the basked in the glow of their love making by the fire.  
“Jin?”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t you dare die tomorrow.” Yuna’s voice was firm but laced with fear.  
He chuckled quietly as he reached for their bedding, pulling some blankets over their naked bodies.  
“Not when I have unfinished business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time smut writer, hope it wasn’t too bad.   
> Hope you enjoyed the short story.


End file.
